


A sweeter death by your hands

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: “I don’t want you to suffocate to death slowly.”“They’ll know it’s you.”“I don’t care.”
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	A sweeter death by your hands

Electrical. The best place on The Skeld. A bit of a weird preference, but it was true. Cyan enjoyed the quiet hum of the electronics around them, and the dim lights didn’t bother their eyes like the rest of the ship did.

The one thing they didn’t like, however, was the  calibration.  Yeah, calibrating the distributor was important. Making sure energy output across the ship was even, but it was such a pain.

Cyan curses under their breath as they miss-click and the entire distribution resets.

They’ve been at this one  stupid  task for almost ten minutes.

Footsteps. Laughter.

Blue and Orange walk into electrical. Those two go almost nowhere without each other.

Cyan sighs. They tell themselves they aren’t disappointed.

“Hey light blue!” Blue says, ever referring to them as her second.

Orange looks their way. “Are you really  still in electrical?”

Cyan scoffs. “You try calibrating this thing correctly first try.”

“-besides; I like it in here.”

Blue stills at that. Cyan knows it’s suspicious that they’re the only one on The Skeld that likes the cramped back room, but they can’t help enjoying the relative peace it offers.

And besides, it’s easy to fix lights after some imposter sabotages them if they’re already in electrical.

The intercom clicks on, a fuzzy voice coming through the speakers. 

“ Crew! Come to the cafeteria, now! We found another one!”

Orange snaps her head up. “Not again.” She whispers.

Cyan follows Blue and Orange to the cafeteria. Their skin itches. Blue and Orange are safely with them.

Please don’t let it be white please don’t let it be white please don’t let -

White sits at a table with his hands crossed over themselves. Cyan breathes a sigh of relief. White and they were close, White had routinely vouched for Cyan and walked them around the ship when they had tasks outside electrical.

Cyan trusted him.

“Who died chief?” Yellow says.

Purple glares at him. Purple isn’t really their leader, but he’s the most goal-oriented of the group.

Black shifts of the other side of Cyan, wringing her hands.

“Purple and I found Brown.”

Cyan should of realized. Brown’s typical spot across from Yellow is vacant.

There’s too many empty seats at the table.

“Where?” Blue asks.

Black glances down. “Med-bay. He was laying on the scanner.”

Med-bay. That’s too close to electrical for Cyan’s comfort. They scoot a little bit closer to White.

“Alright. Where was everyone? Black was with me for most of the time. I can clear her for this.” Purple starts.

“And Purple is clear too!” Says Black.

“I’m with Blue all the time. We were with Cyan in electrical when you called.” Orange says, straightening her back.

Purple gets a familiar shifting look in his eye. A few of them tend to go without helmets.

“Cyan was in electrical? The whole time?”

White speaks up. “Cyan is always in electrical. Whenever they aren’t; they’re with me.”

Yellow sneers. “Yeah, but ain’t it a little sus that Brown was in Med? And the vents connect those two rooms?”

“And how would you know that if you didn’t use those vents?”

Blue hums thoughtfully. “Orange and I are safe. Purple and Black are safe. That leaves you three. If I’m being honest, Light Blue is a little sus.”

“What?!” Cyan and White exclaim.

“I’m suspicious because I hide from the rest of y’all?”

White grits his teeth. “It isn’t. Cyan.”

Blue shrugs. “Could be.”

Orange talks again. “White, Yellow, where were you when Purple and Black called the meeting?”

“Reactor.” White says immediately.

“Cafeteria. I was already in here going toward weapons. Imposter shut the doors on me.” Yellow growls.

Orange hums. “Me and Blue came from Navigation. We passed Purple and Black in O2. We didn’t see the cafeteria doors closed.”

“Well they were!” Yellow yells. “I’m not a liar!”

“I think we should vote Yellow.” Purple says, “we have reasonable suspicion. If it isn’t Yellow, then White and Cyan are the only other possible imposters.”

White stiffens. Cyan starts trembling. It’s okay, they tell themself. Yellow is the imposter, he has to be.

Hesitantly, Cyan casts their vote. It’s six vs. one. Yellow had voted Cyan. Everyone else voted Yellow.

“Blue, help me!” Yellow calls as Purple and Orange drag him to the airlock, shoving him in.

Blue says nothing. Yellow bangs against the window. Orange looks away. Purple hits the EJECT button.

Nothing happens for a moment, then the airlock opens and Yellow is sucked out, yelling his head off until the noise fades into the distance.

“No more death. No more sabotages. Nothing else bad is gonna happen right?” Says Black nervously.

“Unless we were wrong.” Replies Purple.

The crew breathes a small hopeful sigh.

“Alright. We have thirty more minutes until this cycle is over. Let’s continue tasks, alright?” Orange says.

White stand up stiffly. He pulls Cyan aside, “meet me at coms.” Without another word, White leaves.

Cyan is alone in the cafeteria. They follow White’s wishes, even if it was a little weird.

Red lights blaze overhead. “The reactor!” They heat Orange cry. “So it is Light Blue!” Blue says after her.

Cyan is already in communications when Blue and Orange run past the room, Black and Purple behind them.

No one notices them and White, tucked into the little room.

“So. It was you?” Cyan says conversationally.

White only nods.

“Why?”

What a loaded question. But Cyan just needs some form of answer.

“I have to.” White doesn’t offer anything more.

“They suspect you. Once they fix the reactor they’ll call a meeting and vote you out.” He says.

Cyan shivers, its just now hitting them the situation they’re in.

White gently pries off their helmet. Cyan is crying, but they can’t really stop.

“I don’t want you to suffocate to death slowly.” White whispers.

Cyan doesn’t ask what he means. They know, and to be honest this would be better than being ejected into empty space.

White places his hands on either side of Cyan’s face. He lightly bumps his helmet to Cyan’s forehead.

“They’ll know it’s you.”

“I don’t care.”

The lights stop blaring. Time is up.

With a snap, and a flash of pain, Cyan’s neck breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would. I did.


End file.
